Draemas
Draemas is a dream kaiju that was created by Scoobydooman90001. Though initially a villain of Shin Minilla, he made his debut in Coucil of Creators. Personality Draemas often acts very cocky whenever he is in control of any given situation, talking down to those around him and acting as if they are inferior. Ridiculing them with such pet names as 'poppet' and 'dear', he acts very sarcastically towards people. Koopa, however, recognised this as a personality trait of many run-of-the-mill bullies, who he compared Draemas to. Once he took control of the situation, Draemas became a lot more aggressive and demanding, insisting that he be allowed control once more. Appearance Described by Nerd as an "ugly deformed manta ray", Draemas has a very odd design. He is dark blue in colour, two large flaps stretching out from his body to reveal pale blue skin and a diamond-shaped mouth home to a set of four revolving teeth, each stained with blood. Four red spikes and hands reach out from the edge of the flaps that slowly flail around unnaturally. History Council of Creators Draemas had an encounter with the Creators on Koopa's birthday. After Scoobs and Wolfzilla made a cake for him using pinkscape icing from Universe 1011, the group soon found that this icing had strange properties. Spraying an odd type of gas at them all, they were put to sleep and soon woke up in some unknown location, which Scoobs speculated was another planet, Cdr alternatively suggesting it was another dimension. The Creators were split into two groups. Koopa, Scoobs, Wolfzilla and Nerd awoke above ground, while Cdr, Indominus and MKG found themselves to be in a sealed off cavern. The former team were soon attacked by shadow creatures that took on the forms of Caesium, Belixa, Baron Helium, Europium, King Godzilla and Duogo. Initially being able to fight them off, the tables soon turned and the shadow creatures restrained the four of them. It was then that Draemas arrived, mocking the Creators and revealing his plans. Intending to make a deal that would see him finally achieve physical form through Koopa's body, he threatened to kill the three Creators he had contained elsewhere, revealing that he had trapped them inside of a living cavern on legs called Cavern Cell. Upon proving that he wasn't messing around by killing Nerd with a mere snap of his fingers, Koopa agreed to his deal. However, this was a smart trick to con Draemas into allowing Koopa to utilise his powers through his Absorption Inheritance ability, temporarily stealing Draemas' powers and banishing him for a short amount of time. Feeling the power already leaving him, Koopa freed Cdr, Indominus and MKG from the Cavern Cell and brought them all back out of the dream world and into reality, where they finally finished their cake (after scraping the pinkscape icing off of it) and continued to celebrate his birthday. -------------------------------------------- Shin Minilla: Hero of Japan This section shall be updated when Draemas appears in this series. Abilities Being the Lord of Dreams in Universe 1011, Draemas has some very bizarre powers: * Control of the Dream World: As he is the ruler of the dream world and the one creature that inhabits it, he has complete control over the world, being able to create new landscapes. * Creating New Life: Draemas is able to create new sentient beings such as the Cavern Cell, all of which answer to him. He can also create shadow replicas of other beings upon scanning the minds of other people within the dream world. * Playing God: Like a true God, Draemas chooses who lives and who dies. As long as an enemy of his is in the dream world, he can render them dead with one simple snap of his fingers. * Levitation: Draemas always floats above the ground, not having any legs to stand on. * Teleportation: Draemas can teleport himself and other beings to any location in the dream world he wishes to. * Body Hijacking: With the consent of the host, Draemas can inhabit their body and control it. * Creating Portals: Draemas can create portals to the real world, though he himself can not use them as he is just a dream construct. This is why he yearns for a physical body. * Telepathic Communication: Draemas is able to telepathically communicate to creatures in the real world through their dreams, his main method of making deals with them and gaining their consent. Trivia * Draemas was to be the first original villain of Shin Minilla, but that distinction soon went to Parasyn after the episode order was changed. Even then before Parasyn were the Megalon Humans, though these do not count as they are based off of a pre-existing monster. Category:Scoobydooman90001's Kaiju Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Universe 1011 Category:Shin Minilla: Hero of Japan (series)